


Want You Back

by HerondaleLightwoodBaneCarstairs (orphan_account)



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HerondaleLightwoodBaneCarstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Hutcherson fanfic. AU. First person. Katherine Charters' best friend, Josh Hutcherson, has moved away to California. Will she ever see him again? Is he really just her best friend? One shot at the moment, but will probably add at least 2 more chapters eventually. My very first story, so be nice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Back

I think of him, just as I would any other day. But by now, Josh will be in California and I am stuck here in London, separated by a vast ocean.

Tears, idle tears, I know not what they mean. We were only best friends; nothing more, nothing less. But still, they flow down my cheeks, as if I had lost someone I truly loved. I cannot deny the fact that I longed for him, but I never could really pluck up the courage to ask him out.  
And now, I never will.

As soon as I get home from school, I dump my back and rush upstairs to my room, close the door, and collapse onto my bed, crying into my pillow, feeling as though I have been torn apart.

Over the next couple of weeks, I just about manage to get through the day, just to come home and weep in my room. He was, really, my only and best friend, although I do talk to others at school, just not much. My parents worry about me, talking to my teachers, and me, but I can never tell them how much pain I'm in. They would never understand.

One day, as I arrive home from school on a warm, spring Tuesday, I find a letter addressed to 'Miss Katherine Charters' in a neat, swirly print that I recognise straight away.

I throw my bag to floor, not caring where it lands, and pick up the envelope. I tear it open, revealing a light pink piece of paper and a small, navy blue box. I take out the letter and hold it in front of me. I read it as the tears sting my eyes;

'Dear Kathy,  
I miss you so much. I hope everything's gong well at home, and you're not too upset. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I thought you'd hate me forever! I hope we're still (at least) friends. Maybe one day, you could come visit me in California? You'd love it- it's so sunny, a break from the dull weather in England!  
I have to go now, but we will hopefully see each other again soon.  
I love you.  
Josh xox'

I lower the letter slowly. 'I love you.' Does he mean it in a friendly way, or does he actually feel that way about me?

I'm crying a lot now, but I reach into the envelope and pull out the box. It's so smooth, and as I open it, I gasp.

Inside is a golden locket in the shape of half a heart, saying 'Friends'. I take it out and open the locket. Inside is a picture of Josh smiling, standing under a palm tree. This must have been taken recently, in California.

On the other side, however, is another picture of Josh, but he is holding a light pink piece of paper in his hands, facing the camera.

In a darker shade of pink, printed on the paper, are the same three words.

'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm sorry if that was really bad, but please review? Should I write more chapters? Or should I just screw this story? Meh please help!


End file.
